The Story of Two Sidekicks
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: FreddiexSam or Seddie. One night, two clueless teenagers share an accidental kiss. What happens when this kiss finally reveals something that's been hiding for a long time?
1. The Kitchen Accident

Freddie was sitting on Carly's couch, typing furiously on his laptop. The only source of light in the room was from the screen of the laptop. His eyes were drooping, but Freddie tried his best to stay awake. He was so tired that he didn't even notice that his crush was sleeping on his shoulder.

Freddie finally finished the exhausting process of electronically erasing any pimples or other stuff on Carly or Sam's face. He had fun messing with Sam's face, but he knew Sam would kill him if he posted those versions on the iCarly website.

He shut the laptop and stood up. At that moment Carly's head (which was on Freddie's shoulder) fell on Sam's head.

"Ow!" They both yelled and jerked up.

"WHAT was THAT for?" Sam practically screamed.

"Sorry." Freddie replied sleepily. "I finished the stuff." He continued.

"My mom's going to kill me." He grumbled and left the room.

Sam rubbed his head and turned around to talk to Carly, who was once again sleeping on the couch. _Whatever. I guess I'll just go and annoy Freddie_.

Freddie was stumbling in the dark, trying to find the fridge. Little did he know, Sam was stalking him. When Freddie finally found the fridge, Sam jumped out and yelled "BOO!!!"

Freddie hit his head on the top of the fridge and turned around to glare at Sam. Unfortunately, Sam was a little too close to him at the moment, and when he turned around, their lips brushed.

He was glad that the fridge's light was shining on his back, so Sam couldn't see him brushing furiously, but he could see the slight tinge of pink on Sam's cheek.

"Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this." Sam ordered.

Freddie raised his hands in defeat. "Why would I want to tell the whole school I kissed someone like…_you_."

"And _what_, might I ask, is wrong with _me_?" Sam retorted.

"Nothing…except for everything." Freddie retorted.

"Oh, now that is the worst comeback ever." Sam replied.

"So is that." Freddie said.

The two continued bickering until Carly woke up and sprayed the two with water.

"Go back to sleep." She grumbled. The two obeyed.

**How do you like it? Second Sam/Freddie "Seddie"?? fanfic! Hope you liked it! This should be a TWOSHOT.**


	2. Oops!

Freddie slowly opened his eyes, barely noticing the thin lines of light coming into the living room through the tiny slits in the curtain.

"Ughh" He groaned. There was something heavy on his chest. He slapped his hand down on it, hard. He felt skin.

"Ow!!" A voice yelled out. Sam quickly jumped up and started yelling at Freddie about slapping her while she was sleeping. Freddie quickly mumbled an apology and started to leave the room.

Sam jumped in front of him. "Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving this room without _really_ apologizing to me."

"Like what? I already said sorry." Freddie said.

Sam pointed at a red circle on her cheek where Freddie accidentally slapped her.

"Oh, sorry." Freddie said, still sleepy and swaying like a drunk. He swooped down and kissed her cheek. "There, feel better? Since there's no Mommy here…" Freddie immediately froze and his eyes opened wide as he realized what he had just done.

Sam stared at Freddie, wide eyed. "Wh-What did you just do that for?" She asked, confused.

"I-I was just really sleepy…I wasn't thinking." And with that, Freddie turned on his heel and walked out the door. But this second kiss really made him think…

----------

Sam stared, open-mouthed, at the door in which Freddie had disappeared behind, as if looking at the door would make Freddie appear again. She really liked the first kiss, but she couldn't let Freddie know that. But Freddie had kissed her again. Was it really by accident?

She reached up and touched her cheek. For some reason, it was even hotter and redder.

Before she could think, she ran up to the door, jerked it open, hopped over to the door right across from her and started banging on it.

Freddie opened it. "Ya? Oh, its you…"

"WHAT is wrong with ME?" I screamed. Freddie put on a pained expression and covered his ears. "Nothing." He murmured.

"Look. Freddie, I really…really…I really…"

"yeah?"

"I-I really liked that kiss. Both of them." Sam let out in one gasp. She looked into Freddie's eyes hopefully. There was no turning back now.

Freddie stared at Sam…then slowly smiled. "So did I." And with that, the two shared their 3rd kiss. But in this one, they both knew that the other wanted this to happen.

Just then, Carly opened her door. "Oh. That's where you guys were." She froze when she saw what was happening in front of her. Sam and Freddie looked at her.

"I-I'll just leave you two alone." She smiled and shut the door.

"I think she had always known that we would be together." Sam said. Then, they leaned in again.


End file.
